We Meet Again After So Long
by Xennie.B
Summary: Sharpner and Erasa haven't seen Videl in years but now it's time to catch up! What will they think of Gohan now?
1. You Can Stay At My House!

Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
This fic doesn't relate to 'Go torture the sick Gohan' I thought I should tell you that first. It is set just after GT but no one died not even Goku.  
  
Due to an accident Erasa and Sharpner meet up with Videl again but have no idea that she'd married to Gohan. What shocks are they in for when they find out some of Gohan's secrets?  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Sharpner and Erasa sat on Hercule's couch looking glum while Hercule looked at them with sympathy and Buu ate with Bee in the background.  
  
Hercule had rung Videl a little while ago and she just had to have a shower then she'd be right over.  
  
Everyone looked up as the doors opened.  
  
"Veedell!" Buu cheered and Sharpner and Erasa's jaws dropped.  
  
Videl had her hair long and neatly pulled back into a braid. She wore a short red skirt! A tight white top! Matching red jacket and black shoes and purse.  
  
This was a lot different then the tomboy they had last seen with a guy like short hair cut, baggy clothes boots and fight gloves.  
  
Videl noticed the pair and recognized them instantly I mean how much can two blonde bimbos change. Videl turned angrily towards her father.  
  
"You said it was an emergency not a bloody school reunion! I dropped everything I was doing didn't leave a note and rushed over here! You'd better have a bloody good excuse!' Videl screamed at Hercule snapping the pair out of their shocked state, this was the Videl they remembered.  
  
They hadn't seen her for years but they kept in touch with her by her mobile and emails.  
  
"Videl we need you help," Sharpner said and Videl turned to look at him.  
  
"We've tried everything and you're our last hope. Videl our house burnt down, we managed to get some things out, clothes, photos a few prize mementos but everything else burnt to the ground." Erasa said then began sobbing into Sharpner's arms.  
  
"Are Blush and Blade ok?" Videl asked worried about her best friend's kids who although she'd never met face to face she often talked to them.  
  
"Yeah they were at boarding school and luckily had most of their possessions with them." Sharpner,  
  
"All our relatives live a fair way away and are sending money but it won't be here for a while cause they have to be able to get some first and." Erasa began again but Videl cut her off.  
  
"You can stay at my house. So long as you don't mind a bit of a trip they're it'll take two hours and I've got the faster jet possible thanks to a friend." Videl said with a small smile.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"There we're here," Videl said as they landed at the side of the house.  
  
"So this is the famous house no ones ever seen?" Sharpner smirked and Videl just shrugged.  
  
Videl gave the pair a quick tour before showing them to the spare room and leaving them to settle in while she finished what she was doing earlier.  
  
Erasa and Sharpner came back down stairs to find Videl changed into jeans and a singlet top watching TV.  
  
"You two want some coffee?" Videl asked as the pair sat down.  
  
"No thanks," They both replied and Videl just shrugged going back to watching the TV.  
  
"Hey Videl we were just thinking... ... ...this place is kind of big for just you and we were kind of wondering if you kind of had a family that you never told us about... ... ... cause you know if you did, we won't tell anyone you don't want to know."  
  
"I know but I'm not really sure how you'd react to them."  
  
Suddenly the door opened and a young girl walked in carrying a pile of books looking just as much of a tomboy as Videl used to when she was younger. She walked over to the massive book shelves the pair had seen earlier and grabbed a book off there added it to a pile a dropped them on the desk.  
  
"My school lesson with grandma sucked don't talk to me about it," Pan snorted and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Sharpner and Erasa blinked at where the girl had just been. Suddenly she reappeared with a bag of chips and a bottle of juice and stopped when she noticed the two blondes staring at her.  
  
"Hey mum who are the blondes?" Pan asked,  
  
"These are my friends Sharpner and Erasa I went to school with them," Videl,  
  
"Oh the pair you and dad are always talking about?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Cool, what are they doing here?"  
  
"Would you stop talking like they're not in the room it's rude. Sharpner and Erasa's house burnt down so they're going to stay with us for a while." Videl said as Pan sat down next to them.  
  
They sat and talked for a while mainly about Pan but carefully avoiding the 'who is your father?' question that kept getting thrown in there.  
  
Towards dinner time Videl got up to start cooking and Pan went to find something in her room.  
  
The door opened and Sharpner and Erasa looked up to see a strong looking man with wild spiky hair and wearing an Orange and Blue Gi walk in.  
  
End Chapter one. Please review Luv Xennie.B 


	2. Meet My inLaws & Clues To My Secret Husb...

Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
"Hello," Erasa Smiled.  
  
"Hiya... ... ... Oh hey there you are Videl. Who are these guys?" he asked as Videl walked into the room.  
  
"I went to school with these guys, this is Erasa and Sharpner,"  
  
"Oh ok," he shrugged. "Where's Pan? I've got some news for you both,"  
  
"PAN!"  
  
"COMING MUM!"  
  
"So Videl is this your mystery husband?" Sharpner asked  
  
"NO!" They both yelped paling slightly.  
  
"This is my... ... ..." Videl began before she was cut off  
  
"GRANDPA!"  
  
There was a flash and Goku was knocked off his feet. When the other three looked down Pan was sitting in his lap hugging him around the neck while he laughed and hugged her back.  
  
"Grandpa? That's not possible! He looks young enough to be her father!" Erasa blurted out.  
  
"I know, when you talk about aging gracefully here's your perfect example." Videl agreed "Yep Sharpner, Erasa this is my father-in-law Son Goku," Videl said and smiled watching her friends reactions.  
  
"THE SON GOKU!!!!!!!!!!" they both yelped  
  
"Yep so what's the news Goku?" Videl replied  
  
"What news?" Pan asked confused as she jumped off Goku and he climbed to his feet.  
  
"The boss just sent word, your dad's on his way home. He's got a few minutes to shower and change then run off to the conference that will sum up the business trip he's just coming home from." Goku explained  
  
"Woohoo! He's finally gonna be home!" Pan cheered jumping around the room happily.  
  
"How long has he been gone?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"Three weeks," Sighed Videl.  
  
"He's got good timing, the party is in a few days and the full moon is in two nights," Goku said with a grin.  
  
Goku gave the bouncing Pan one last hug and left the others to settle down for the dinner Videl had just finished.  
  
Just as they sat down to eat there was a knock at the door and then a young man with scruffy black hair walked in.  
  
"Hi Uncle Goten," Pan smiled then went back to eating.  
  
"Hi Pan, Hi Videl, Hi whoever you are. Hey Videl I heard my brother was due back but he has some meeting he has to go to," Goten said.  
  
"Yep and by the looks of you I'd say you have another date with Paris and want to borrow your brother's Saiyaman Transformation watch," Videl said getting up and heading to the cabinet behind her.  
  
She tossed him the watch and he slipped it on. "Thanks Videl,"  
  
"No sweat," Videl smiled  
  
"Hold it! You married Saiyaman who's also Son Goku's son?!" Sharpner demanded.  
  
"Sure did," Videl smiled.  
  
"Speaking of the devil he just got back and jumped in the shower," Goten said.  
  
Pan jumped up to run up to see her Dad to glad he was home to catch on to the fact that Goten had just said he was in the shower.  
  
Goten caught her before she got through the door.  
  
"Whoa there speedy, I don't think your Dad wants you running in on him in the shower," Goten smirked and Pan blushed sitting back down.  
  
"He's only got a little while before he has to leave again doesn't he?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yeah that's what Dad said anyway,"  
  
"I should probably go and see if he needs anything or any help to get ready," Videl said and headed upstairs.  
  
End of Chapter Two. Please Review. Luv Xennie.B 


	3. When's Breakfast?

AN: I realized after I posted the last chapter that it had a lot of spelling mistakes. Sorry guys I revised the chapter and fixed most of the errors.  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
A few minutes later Videl walked back down with damp clothes.  
  
"He'll be right, he won't be home until late so no waiting up. He doesn't know about you two and Pan he promises to spar with you tomorrow morning," Videl said.  
  
Erasa smiled as she saw the wet arm marks behind Videl. Realizing that her showering husband had pulled Videl into a loving embrace and even a kiss.  
  
Erasa was happy for her tomboy-if-any-guy-touches-her-she'll-break-his-arm- off best friend. She had finally found someone to love and trust.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*  
  
"Seeya 'Del, seeya Panny! Love ya gotta go," Came a voice. Everyone looked up from their meal before looking back down as they heard the door close.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*  
  
#*#*The Next morning*#*#  
  
Erasa and Sharpner came down to breakfast to find Videl humming as she wash last nights dishes.  
  
While Pan ate her breakfast and glared at her mother's back.  
  
"What's with the look Pan?" Sharpner asked,  
  
"Has mum ever seemed like the morning type to you?" Pan asked and both shook their heads.  
  
"She's only ever in a good mood in the mooring for one reason. So she HAS to hum and let me know!" Pan growled  
  
"So what's so bad about that?" Sharpner asked in the typical dumb blonde fashion (No offense blondes)  
  
But Erasa figured it out and grinned at Videl who turned about and met her grin with a smirk.  
  
"So is the great Saiyaman a great bedding man?" Erasa chided and Sharpner finally got it.  
  
"Yeah he'd super," Videl smiled.  
  
"MUM! I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!!!" Pan screamed.  
  
"Ok, ok, well can you go and wake him up please. Just set the alarm clock off," Videl said.  
  
Pan stormed off up stairs muttering something about scared for life.  
  
The trio could hear the alarm clock go off followed by a small boom.  
  
Pan walked back down and dumped a small pile of burnt scraps on the table.  
  
"Dad blew up the alarm clock," Pan said.  
  
"Again?"  
  
The four turned to the voice, who was Goten.  
  
"Have fun last night with your date?" Pan teased.  
  
Goten blushed as he tossed the Saiyaman watch to it's spot on the cabinet.  
  
"Do you want me to get my brother up for you Videl?" Goten asked  
  
"That would be great Goten thanks," Videl smiled.  
  
Pan and Videl smirked at each other  
  
"He's gonna be pissed," Pan said  
  
"Sure will," Videl replied.  
  
"Why?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Listen," Videl replied.  
  
"BIGBROTHER! BIGBROTHERBIGBROTHERWAKEUPVIDELMADEBREAKFAST!" (Big brother! big brother big brother wake up Videl made breakfast) came Goten's voice followed by;  
  
"Oomph"  
  
"Grrr,"  
  
"Goten you little s*#t get the hell off me!"  
  
Then the sound of fist hitting flesh followed by a load thump and the down slamming.  
  
Goten came down the stairs looking smug even with his pit lip and purpling jaw.  
  
"Man I haven't been able to do that since he got married," Goten smirked.  
  
"I bet it was a shock to his system then," Sharpner smirked  
  
"Goten you better not be there by the time I get down stairs," came the voice and Goten paled.  
  
"I'm gonna go I learnt when I was two to stay away from my brother when he's pissed. Even more so when your the one who pissed him off. If you don't your bound to get real hurt real fast," Goten said and with a wave left.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*  
  
Everyone looked up as a muttering of curses caught their attention.  
  
Erasa and Sharpner's mouth dropped.  
  
"Dad your back!" Pan cheered and leaped at Gohan.  
  
Luckily his reflexes were fast enough and he caught her in a big hug.  
  
"I missed you and your mum so much while I was away," Gohan said to Pan then finally looked up.  
  
Gohan paused as he noticed his two gaping old friends.  
  
He raised a questioning eyebrow at Videl as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Their house burnt down so they're staying with us for a while ok?" Videl said.  
  
"Yeah sure but why the shocked faces?" Gohan said glancing again at the pair.  
  
"Well I married you, Pan is our daughter, they know your dad's Son Goku and that you're the great Saiyaman. I'll explain how they know all that later," Videl quickly explained.  
  
Gohan nodded in understanding before his stomach growled.  
  
Gohan grinned sheepishly at Videl, "So when's breakfast?"  
  
Videl rolled her eyes slapping her forehead.  
  
End of Chapter 3. Please review. Luv Xennie.B 


	4. It's a trick!

Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
Thank to everyone who reviewed.  
  
GOHANSBABE; I know you asked this earlier but I forgot to answer sorry. Videl did boast a lot about Pan as every parent would but to avoid reporters swarming them constantly she watched who she boasted too. Also she didn't know how her friends would react to her marrying Gohan. If she told them about Pan then they'd want to know who the father is. She didn't want to have to deal with that so she kept quite about Pan to a lot of people.  
  
"Do you ever think about anything but your stomach?" Videl,  
  
"Well it's like Bulma always says. 'Saiyans only think about three things give them that and they'll love you.' Of course my other half has it's own two; Family and work," Gohan grinned  
  
"What three things?" Pan asked curiously  
  
"Food, Fighting and Sex," Videl,  
  
"Why'd I ask?" Pan muttered  
  
Videl shrugged then turned to look at her two best friends.  
  
Both as white as ghosts, eyes like saucers and mouth open.  
  
"You two ok?" Videl asked.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Sharpner snapped out of his trance, Grabbed Erasa's wrist and dragged her upstairs.  
  
He didn't stop till he had slammed the door behind them on the guest room Videl had given them to share.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Well that wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting," Videl,  
  
But she got no reply.  
  
Videl turned to find Gohan and Pan stuffing themselves.  
  
Videl rolled her eyes and started to make herself a coffee.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"It's a trick! They're trying to trick us! . I bet Videl rang Gohan last night and asked . Yeah I bet the husband is still away," Sharpner said trying to convince himself and Erasa that what they just saw wasn't real.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"That was great 'Del," Gohan grinned.  
  
"Yeah! Dad can we go sparring now?" Pan begged  
  
"Only if you ask your mum if she needs any help first," Gohan replied.  
  
Pan turned to Videl with pleading eyes.  
  
Videl shook her head.  
  
Pan smiled and jumped up grabbing Gohan's arm.  
  
Pan dragged him out without even letting him change from his jeans and long sleeved shirt into a Gi.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Let's think about this. The two would never marry remember school?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Videl always glared at him," Sharpner  
  
"He never answered her questions which pissed her off," Erasa  
  
"You asked about 'them' she denied it and he vanished." Sharpner  
  
"He always cringed when she asked him anything or yelled at him like he was scared of her." Erasa  
  
"That settles it then, It's all a trick and until we see some real evidence. They are not married. It's a set up," Sharpner  
  
"Your right seriously need proof," Erasa nodded.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
The pair arrived down stairs to find Videl by herself doing the dishes.  
  
"Are you two ok?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yes," they said in Unison causing Videl to raise a suspicious eyebrow at them.  
  
"Do you mind if we go for a walk around the area. It's so beautiful and we'd love to see it all." Erasa asked.  
  
"No of course not. Just don't go to far from the house it can be fairly dangerous with wild animals and you don't want to get lost." Videl said  
  
The pair looked a little startled  
  
"If it's so dangerous why do you live here?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"It's not that dangerous you just need to know what you're doing. Besides Gohan grew up here he defiantly knows what he's doing," Videl shrugged.  
  
"I have to run to the Village with Chichi, my mother-in-law, to go shopping so I'll be gone a while. When you're hungry just come back and make yourselves some lunch."  
  
"What are the other two doing?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"Sparring. But don't worry you won't get caught in the fight they usually go a long way from here so they can't do any damage to the buildings," Videl answered  
  
"What damage could they do to the buildings?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Level them, they cause some earthquakes when they fight as well," Videl shrugged then left the room to avoid the rest of the questions.  
  
*Since when did I do things to avoid questions? I'm usually the one perusing them.* Videl smiled. *I've been around Gohan too much he's rubbing off on me more and more every second. Not that I mind*  
  
End of Chapter four TBC. Please review thanks Luv Xennie.B 


	5. Full Moon Preparations

Disclaimer. I don't own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters but I would seriously love to own Mirai Trunks. (Author drools.)  
  
Mid Afternoon.  
  
"I'm gonna be late!" Pan yelped as she burst through the front door and flew up to her room to pack.  
  
Videl looked up and grinned as Gohan walked in without his shirt on.  
  
"What happened to your shirt?" Videl asked  
  
"It kind of got ripped up in the spar," Gohan shrugged tossing the rag into the bin.  
  
"You know it's a full moon tonight don't you?" Videl asked with a smirk.  
  
"How could I forget," Gohan mock sighed the smirked at Videl.  
  
"And how was your day?" Gohan asked wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up to his eye level.  
  
"Getting better," Videl smiled leaning in and kissing him.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
This is how Sharpner and Erasa found them.  
  
"Crap! That's proof isn't it Sharpie," Erasa whispered  
  
Sharpner didn't say anything he was just to shocked.  
  
The pair involved were to caught up in their rather passionate kiss they didn't even notice their audience.  
  
"Man you two get a room," Goku grinned walking in the front door.  
  
Gohan put Videl down which only caused Erasa and Sharpner's jaws to hit the floor.  
  
Videl had been in their way but now they had a perfect view of Gohan's perfectly sculpted arms and chest.  
  
"What?" Gohan asked knowing full well what was wrong with them.  
  
Sharpner and Erasa closed their mouths and were saved as Pan ran down the stairs with her backpack.  
  
"Ok Grandpa I'm ready to go," Pan smiled.  
  
"Alright we'll go over and get Bra then we'll head over to Marron's," Goku said taking Pan's bag.  
  
Pan hugged her parent's goodbye then left.  
  
"Where's she going?" Erasa asked.  
  
"To her friends Marron's they do it every full moon," Videl,  
  
"What's so bad about a full moon?" Erasa.  
  
Videl glanced at Gohan.  
  
"Well on a full moon something occurs along my fathers blood line and his friend's blood line as well. Pan and dad's friend's daughter Bra are still young. The full moon doesn't effect them so they stay at Marron's." Gohan paused seeing the confused looks on the blondes then continuing.  
  
"My brother and Bra's Big brother are old enough they go to a friend called Dende's place where they are watched over. My dad, his friends and I are all married so we stay with our ma ... wives and everyone stays away from us,"  
  
"For how long?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"Sunrise to sunset on the night of the full moon," Gohan shrugged.  
  
"So what is it?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Nothing for you two to worry about, you can stay with my father for the night. I'll drop you off there soon if you go and pack," Videl said and the pair left.  
  
End chapter five TBC. Please review Thanks Luv Xennie.B 


	6. Instincts Take Control

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
Later that afternoon  
  
Videl, Sharpner, Erasa and Herucle stood and talked.  
  
Then finally Videl's constant scratching of her neck ticked Erasa off.  
  
Erasa grabbed Videl's hand away from her neck.  
  
"What are you scratch ... Oh my god," Erasa gasped.  
  
"What?" Sharpner asked and looked.  
  
Videl's bite mark was red and sore looking.  
  
"It's nothing, I've had it since before Pan was born. It just gets really itchy during the full moon twenty-four hour period. Gohan will fix it when I get home," Videl said covering it with her hand.  
  
"Did Gohan bite you? That bite is one deep mean bite. He doesn't abuse you does he?" Erasa asked beginning to worry about Videl.  
  
"NO! Don't be ... " a load shattering crash came from up stairs and cut Videl off.  
  
"What time is it?" Videl asked quickly  
  
"6:30," Sharpner  
  
"Crap that will be Gohan. I wasn't home by sunset so he came looking for me," Videl  
  
"He's never been bad enough to be destructive though. His mother's blood does that," Hercule said.  
  
"Yes but when he's been away from me for a while like his business trip he is," Videl said.  
  
The roof above their heads cracked then collapsed and the four jumped back. Videl was on one side and the other three were on the others side.  
  
The dust cleared to show Gohan crouched in the middle.  
  
Tail lashing, (Yes he has a tail just because I love them so much)  
  
Scowl in place that would rival Vegeta's,  
  
Mouth set in a snarl showing his now extended fangs,  
  
And eyes a deep red, showing virtually no recognition.  
  
"Videl are you alright?" Sharpner asked and began to take a step toward Videl giving Gohan a wide girth.  
  
Gohan how ever picked up on this and moved between Videl and Sharpner growling at Sharpner.  
  
"I'm fine Sharpner but don't do anything to provoke Gohan. He doesn't recognize you. All he sees is a threat towards me. His instincts are the only things controlling him at the moment."  
  
"And he'll kill you if he thinks your trying to take me from him," Videl said a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.  
  
"Gohan," Videl said placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Gohan spun around and slammed her against the wall, only just not hard enough to hurt her.  
  
Videl knew what was coming and shifted her head to the side.  
  
Gohan sunk his teeth into Videl's neck reopening the mark he'd given her so long ago.  
  
Videl's arms wrapped around his neck as his around her waist.  
  
Videl let out a content sigh as Gohan began to purr.  
  
Gohan looked up with a knowing, smug smirk as he kissed her.  
  
Pulling Videl closer he shot off back through the hole he'd come through.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*  
  
"What the hell was all that?!" Sharpner exploded.  
  
The whole thing from Gohan pinned Videl to the wall to when they left was only about two minutes.  
  
"That was a Saiyan in heat!" Hercule replied and headed to the lounge room.  
  
The two looked at each other and followed Hercule.  
  
"What's a Saiyan?"  
  
End of Chapter Six TBC. Please review Thanks. Luv Xennie.B 


	7. I'll Tell You A Tale!

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
If Hercule hadn't have been tipsy then he would have known to shut up.  
  
But unfortunately for Gohan the Alcohol was clouding his brain.  
  
"Take a seat and I'll tell you a tale," Hercule smiled and the pair sat down opposite him on the couch.  
  
"Saiyans are a race of ruthless, killing warrior aliens,"  
  
'Gasp'  
  
"There are two left. The prince is a ruthless killer, but Goku hit his head and scrambled his brain. Now he's a naive guy who's a kind as a teddy bear."  
  
Pause glancing at the shell-shocked blondes.  
  
"There are seven hybrids. Two 3/4 human 1/4 Saiyan and five 1/2 Saiyan, 1/2 Human."  
  
"Gohan?" Erasa whispered.  
  
"Goten and Gohan are 1/2 cause of Goku. That makes Pan a 1/4. The prince has three kids that are 1/2 and his oldest has a kid that is a 1/4,"  
  
"B ... Bu ... "  
  
"The only difference between them and us is; extreme strength and powers, superior senses, stronger instincts and the tail you saw on Gohan."  
  
"But you beat cell you can keep them in check right?" Sharpner  
  
"Ha, I didn't beat cell Gohan did," Hercule snorted.  
  
Sharpner and Erasa fainted.  
  
"Dumb kids haven't changed since they were teenagers," Hercule muttered and trudged slightly wobbly up to his room for the night.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*  
  
Lunch Time the next day.  
  
Pan ran in and hugged Hercule.  
  
"Hi Gramps!"  
  
"Hey! How's my little Angel,"  
  
"Great. Grandma and I are here to pick up Erasa and Sharpner,"  
  
"Where's you mum?"  
  
"Probably asleep," The group looked up to see Chichi walk in.  
  
"Hi I'm Chichi, You must be Gohan and Videl's friends." Chichi said smiling at the pair.  
  
"I'm Sharpner and this is my wife Erasa," Sharpner said with a small bow.  
  
"Aren't you tired chichi you should be sleeping," Hercule said stepping forward.  
  
"I'm fine I had a Senzu bean to restore my strength. Goku went to get a couple for Johan and Vidal since we ran out at home. But knowing him he's probably eating." Chichi said muttering out the last bit angrily.  
  
"Yep knowing Goku he will. How are the guys after last night?"  
  
"Back to normal,"  
  
"That's good to hear,"  
  
"Well Hercule are you going to the reunion tonight,"  
  
"Of course I'll meet you there,"  
  
"Alright then we'll see you tonight. Come on you three we should probably get going it's a bit of a trip by jet," Chichi said and ushered the three out of the door.  
  
AN: Hey guys I know it's short but I didn't have time to do anymore. Sorry I'll have another chapter up within the week I promise.  
  
End of Chapter seven. TBC. Please review thanks Luv Xennie.B 


	8. I'd Give My Life For You Dad

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
Pan opened the front door and the four of them walked inside quietly.  
  
Videl was asleep on the coach, TV remote balanced on her stomach.  
  
Gohan had fallen asleep on his work at his desk.  
  
Vitani, Gohan,s pet Saber Tooth Tiger (she's a descendent of the one Gohan played with while he was being trained with Piccolo.) was curled up asleep at Gohan,s feet.  
  
"I . . . I . . . is . . . th . . . that a . . . a . . .?" Sharpner stuttered,  
  
Pan rolled her eyes "Dads pet Saber Tooth Tiger. He raised her when her parents were killed. Apparently he used to play with one of parents when he was a kid," Pan explained.  
  
Shed obviously said it louder than she meant to as Gohan began to stir.  
  
Gohan yawned and leaned back in his chair catching his glasses as they fell off the top of his head.  
  
Pan saw a flash of movement out side the window.  
  
Glancing out she saw the reporter creeping around.  
  
"Hey dad we got reporters again," Pan said.  
  
Gohan scratched the top of Vitani's head waking her up.  
  
"Go get the reporters Vitani," Gohan said and Vitani took off out the closest open window.  
  
Vitani roared, the reporter screamed and ran.  
  
Vitani chase him to his car where he leapt into his car and fled.  
  
Vitani came back in looking proud of herself and sat at Gohan's feet as he scratched the back on her head.  
  
Sharpner and Erasa looked horrified.  
  
"He doesn't let Vitani touch them you know. She only scares them off," Videl yawned sitting up.  
  
"I take it Goku hasn't showed up yet," Chichi said.  
  
"No Why?" Videl replied.  
  
"He was supposed to be bringing you a Senzu bean," Chichi  
  
"He'll be here right about . . . now!"  
  
"Hey guys!" Goku said bursting through the door.  
  
"Told ya," Gohan added.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Chichi yelled frying pan appearing in hand.  
  
Chichi swung but Goku ducked and dove behind Gohan for protection.  
  
Chichi advanced and Goku and Gohan backed up, Goku still using Gohan as a shield.  
  
The unfortunate pair backed right into a wall however.  
  
"Ah dad you know Id give my life for you right?" Gohan asked watching Chichi carefully  
  
"Of course son,"  
  
"But there's one thing I wont or cant do for you,"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Chichi swung.  
  
CLANG!  
  
"Let mum hit me with the frying pan," Gohan finished from his ducked position in front of Goku.  
  
Goku rubbed his head as he tossed Gohan and Videl their Senzu beans.  
  
"Now ." Chichi said grabbing Goku by the ear.  
  
"We'll leave you lot to get ready for the reunion." And with that Chichi dragged Goku out of the house.  
  
Videl turned to the blondes.  
  
Both were keeping a fearful eye on Gohan and stood as far away from him as possible.  
  
"Have you two got something to wear for the reunion?" Videl asked.  
  
Gohan choked "WHAT!?" he blurted.  
  
END OF CHAPTER EIGHT. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	9. Arguments, Growls And Revalations

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
"Videl you've got to be kidding me! There's no way they can come to the reunion." Gohan almost yelled.  
  
"Why not?" Videl yelled  
  
"You know who's going to be there,"  
  
"There will be others there as well,"  
  
"But they'll freak,"  
  
"No they won't."  
  
"They know nothing about our real life."  
  
Pan grinned as she watched her parents argue. She found it amusing, Gohan would put up a good fight for a while. But they would always end the same. Videl would win and Gohan would be squirming uncomfortably under her glare.  
  
Like all the men in the Z gang none would stand up to the women for long and even if they did the women would have them squirming in the end.  
  
"We can't leave them out here while we go off to a party,"  
  
"Of course we can they re not kids,"  
  
"Its rude Gohan and this area isn't exactly the safest place if you don't know what your doing,"  
  
"They'll live I'll have Icaras sit guard"  
  
"No Gohan they are my best friends they're coming with us"  
  
"Videl they cant Vegeta would probably kill them. Hell Piccolo might even have a shot. Sharpner has one hell of a big mouth and will insult on of them and get himself killed!"  
  
"They won't know anything! Well keep them with us so they can't get themselves killed,"  
  
"They're gonna notice something is up not everyone looks normal,"  
  
"What you've got some alien friends?" Erasa asked.  
  
It was as if time froze. You could have heard a pine drop on the other side of the continent.  
  
"Wh . . . What did you just say?" Gohan asked.  
  
"We know what you are brains. You're a bloody alien freak." Sharpner said.  
  
Gohan couldn't help the low growl that erupted from his throat.  
  
"Pan why don't you go and get ready," Videl said.  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"NOW!" Gohan growled.  
  
Pan got up and headed to the stairs. If there was one thing Pan knew it was not to argue with her father when he was in a bad mood.  
  
Sharpner and Erasa gulped as they backed into the closest corner.  
  
"Who told you?" Gohan hissed.  
  
"Herc . . . Hercule did just after you took Videl off," Erasa.  
  
Videl stopped Gohan by putting her hand on his chest and gently pushing him back.  
  
Videl knelt down in front of Sharpner and Erasa.  
  
"Did you know when you married him?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"Of course I did. Hes still the same Gohan just physically and instinctually superior to us. He was in high school, he is now and he would still have been if you hadn't found out. It makes no difference he's still the same person," Videl said.  
  
Sharpner and Erasa thought about this for a few minutes,  
  
"Your right. I'm sorry Gohan," Erasa said.  
  
"You should have told us earlier though," Sharpner added.  
  
"So can we come to this reunion now?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"Get ready then we need to give you a few warnings about some of the guests," Gohan said bluntly still in a bad mood and headed up stairs.  
  
"Give him a few minutes to cool off. He has one hell of a temper when it finally snaps. And you don't want to be the one on his bad side. Trust me I've seen what he can do." Videl said.  
  
END OF CHAPTER NINE. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	10. Warnings And Scary Green Men

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
Pan walked downstairs to find Sharpner and Erasa sitting on the couch.  
  
"Are you waiting for mum and dad?" Pan asked.  
  
"Your mum. I think your dad wants to kill us at the moment." Sharpner replied.  
  
"He'll get over it. If not mum will calm him down. Come on we'll go see if they're ready yet," Pan said grabbing their arms and leading them upstairs to her parents bedroom.  
  
"Mum! Dad! Are you ready to go yet?" Pan called through the closed door. Gohan opened the door dressed in black dress pants and a dark blue shirt, which he was in the process of buttoning up.  
  
"Your mum's just doing her hair," Gohan said.  
  
"Gohan I'll be ready in a minute would you start warning them," Videl called from the bathroom.  
  
"Jeez where to begin...  
  
...Ok the reunion is only very close family and friends...  
  
...There will be bunch of people with tails like mine...  
  
...Don't gush over anyone famous...  
  
...There is a pair of animals with rather unique abilities...  
  
...One of them has three eyes and another looks like a doll. Don't stare they don't like it...  
  
...Two of them will be green and look well... ..."  
  
"Like the little green men you see in corny sci-fi flicks," Pan inserted.  
  
"Except they're not little," Videl said coming out of the bathroom wearing a red sleeveless dress that went down to the floor.  
  
"Wow Videl that dress is gorgeous," Erasa said. Videl smiled and gave a small twirl.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Pan asked.  
  
"Your father brought it back from his business trip." Videl smiled  
  
"Anyway just one last warning before we go. Stay well away from Vegeta and Piccolo. We'll point them out when we get there," Gohan said.  
  
"Well let's go then," Videl said  
  
The group headed downstairs not noticing the figure sitting in the back shadows of the lounge room as they walked through it.  
  
"Your running late kid," came a gruff voice.  
  
Everyone spun around and Erasa screamed causing three members of the room to cover their ears in pain.  
  
Videl clamped her hand over Erasa's mouth.  
  
"Who the hell are they!" Piccolo growled.  
  
"Old friends, they're staying with us for a while, Gohan and I went to school with them," Videl said.  
  
"Kid they better not be coming to the reunion, Vegeta will kill them without a second thought," Piccolo said turning his full attention to Gohan.  
  
"They're coming Piccolo and you and Gohan will just have to help keep Vegeta away from them," Videl yelled.  
  
"This is going to be a long day," Gohan sighed rubbing his temples.  
  
"How are we traveling?" Pan asked.  
  
"We fly. Mum has Nimbus so these two can ride Icarus and we'll fly," Gohan said.  
  
"Gohan I have a dress on!" Videl reminded him.  
  
"I guess you'll have to ride Icarus then too." Gohan  
  
"Come on let's go." Piccolo snorted.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TEN. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	11. Arriving At The Party

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
I do own however; Kira and Sasha so hand off! Ha what do you know I own Vitani as well. Oops I never thought of claiming her.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
v  
  
AN; I want to congratulate anyone who realized that Vegeta had three kids and a grandchild when I wrote the chapter 'I'll tell you a tale' where Hercule tell Sharpner and Erasa about the Saiyans. Now you get to find out in this chapter.  
  
v  
  
v  
  
Not much later the group landed quietly outside of Capsule corps.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Erasa asked  
  
"It's about time you lot showed up," Came a male voice and everyone looked up to see Miari step out of the capsule corps building.  
  
"Sorry we had a few delays," Gohan said helping Videl down from her sidesaddle seat on Icarus' back.  
  
"Is everyone here Miari?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yep even Dende's turned up. So who're you friends?" Trunks  
  
"This is Sharpner and Erasa. Don't ask I'll explain later," Gohan muttered.  
  
"Why do you call him Miari?" Erasa asked.  
  
"I'll answer all of your question later," Videl replied.  
  
"Come on Dad! Everyone's waiting!" Came a young voice shortly followed by the appearance of a young girl with curly crimson hair to her shoulders and crystal blue eyes.  
  
"I'm coming," Trunks said smiling at his daughter.  
  
"Pan you're here!" The young girl cried.  
  
"Sorry we're late Kira," Pan smiled at her long time friend.  
  
"No problems, Come on let's go I wasn't to show you something," Kira said and dragged Pan into Capsule corps.  
  
"Come on let's head inside," Gohan suggested.  
  
A few minutes late the group emerged into the indoor park of Capsule corps.  
  
Glancing around the room which was filled with the Z gang.  
  
Vegeta was leaning against one of the trees glaring death at Goku who was standing their talking to him about food and the best tips for dodging Chichi's frying pan.  
  
Dende sat with Korin, KibitoKia and the old Kia, Mr. Popo and Hercule talking.  
  
Yamcha, Master Roshi, Oolong and Krillin were playing cards with Puar hovering over Yamcha's shoulder.  
  
C. Trunks, Goten, Marron, Pan, Bra and Kira were talking / scheming in the corner.  
  
Tien walked over and gave Gohan a rough pat on the back.  
  
"Hey Gohan what have you been up to lately?" Tien asked.  
  
"Hi Gohan, Hi Videl," Chiaotzu cheered hovering next to them.  
  
"Nothing much just the usual," Gohan shrugged.  
  
Videl glanced at Sharpner and Erasa who were staring at Tien and Chiaotzu and around the room at the other occupants.  
  
*What did we tell them before we left the house? Don't they listen to anything* Videl thought angrily.  
  
"We're gonna head into the kitchen to help the women with the cooking." Videl said with a smile.  
  
"Sharpner you go with them and Videl will explain thing to you a bit more." Gohan suggested.  
  
When neither of them moved Videl glared at them and grabbed their arms yanking them away.  
  
"This is going to be a long party," Gohan muttered rubbing his temples.  
  
Videl dragged the two into the house and then into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi everyone," Videl smiled.  
  
"Hi Videl. Oh hey you brought Sharpner and Erasa," Chichi smiled.  
  
"Who?" Eighteen asked in her usual cold manner.  
  
"They're friends Gohan and I went to school with."  
  
"Oh the two dumb blondes Gohan talked of," Eighteen said.  
  
"Ah Eighteen your blonde too,' Videl said.  
  
Eighteen shrugged. "I'm not really human therefore the saying's don't apply just like they don't apply to animals,"  
  
"What doesn't apply to animals?"  
  
The trio turned to see Bulma walk in carrying a contained.  
  
"BULMA BRIEFS!!!!!!!!" Erasa and Sharpner yelped and Videl almost thought for a minute they were gonna bow down to her.  
  
"Duh you are at Capsule corps," Eighteen muttered.  
  
"Gohan was right this is gonna be a long party," Videl muttered.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. LUV XENNIE.B 


	12. Sharpner's Big Mouth

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
I do own however; Kira, Sasha and Vitani so hands off.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Sorry it took so long but my life has been so hectic lately. Thank god it's starting to calm back down.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
In the garden Gohan mixed with the rest of the Z fighters having a blast and almost completely forgetting about Sharpner and Erasa.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen while the woman were cooking Eighteen, Bulma, Videl and Chichi told the basic story of the Z fighters and how the strange group of people joined up.  
  
"Don't you ever wish you had just a normal life like everyone else?" Sharpner asked.  
  
Funnily enough after having everything explained to then it seemed to make more sense and it was a little easier for the blonde pair to accept though they were still a bit weirded out.  
  
There was a series of non-answers from the various women.  
  
"Maybe a little." Chichi said and the other three women turned to look at her surprised.  
  
"Only when I have to keep hearing of how my boys die. I worry so much about them and I hate the thought of them getting hurt or killed," Chichi said a little sadly.  
  
Bulma put a comforting arm around her best friend.  
  
"Chi we all know how you feel but they do it to protect the planet if they didn't the human race would have been whipped out years ago. Beside it's not like we ever loose them for long they've always managed to come back to us so far," Bulma said with a small smile.  
  
"I guess your right," Chichi replied then quickly turned her attention to the rice that was beginning to boil over.  
  
The door opened revealing a woman with dark pink hair that sat in ringlets to her shoulders and deep chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Hey Sasha you made it," Bulma smiled at her,  
  
"Yeah only just we just got that project finished down in the lab. Luckily I mean I was going to kill my assistants if we didn't get it finished and I missed the reunion." Sasha sighed slipping out of her lab coat and tossing it in the corner.  
  
"Now what can I do to help, from what I saw as I walked passed the park we've got a bunch of hungry Saiyans out there," Sasha smiled.  
  
"When are they ever not hungry?" Videl said with a laugh.  
  
"When they're asleep," Chichi shrugged,  
  
"Or unconscious," Eighteen added causing the group to snicker.  
  
"So how do you fit into all of this?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"Did they explain everything? Even the bit about Miari's mum dying in his time and him coming to live here?" Sasha asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sharpner replied.  
  
"Well I was one of Bulma's top scientists here and one day I ran into Miari he was injured from training and none of the family was home they were on holiday even Vegeta. (Bulma threatened him people he didn't go by choice) I help him fixed his injuries and looked after him for the next few days until the others got home . "  
  
"I kept running into him after that but it was actually Trunks doing it on purpose. Eventually he asked me out. About a year later we got married and a few moths after I fell pregnant with Kira."  
  
"Oh well that ." Sharpner was cut off as Vitani ran into the room with a dead rabbit in her mouth.  
  
"Eeewww!" Erasa squealed while the other held disgusted but not surprised looks.  
  
Chichi pulled out a microwave bag and held it out for Vitani who dropped it in the bag.  
  
Sharpner and Erasa then watched as the tiger pushed open the fridge and grabbed one of the bottles in her teeth before heading to the cupboard and grabbing one of the container.  
  
Chichi tipped some of the bottle into the bag then took the Container with Vitani written on it and tipped some of its contents in.  
  
Vitani bounced around in a circle happily causing Chichi to laugh as she tied and shook the bag before putting it in the microwave.  
  
Vitani stood with her front paws on the bench as she watched the microwave.  
  
"I'm lost,' Sharpner muttered.  
  
"Vitani likes her meals warm and usually with her own spice mix that Gohan helped me make her," chichi shrugged.  
  
The microwave beeped and Chichi took out the bag handing the corner to Vitani who disappeared out of the room.  
  
"Don't you need to take it out of the bag for her?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"Nah she's smart enough she'll rip it open it when it's cooled down enough," Chichi shrugged.  
  
"What is it with these smart animals, Vitani, Icarus the shape shifting, talking pig and cat!"  
  
"Yeah well we know some really smart monkeys too," Bulma smiled and the other women (minus Erasa) smiled at that comment understanding the hidden meaning.  
  
"Monkeys! Their not smart! All the monkeys on this planet are stupid, stinky, weak, flea ridden pests!" Sharpener snorted.  
  
There was a fierce angry growl and everyone spun to see a very pissed off Vegeta in the door way.  
  
"Uh oh!" Bulma muttered as the Z women realized the mistake Sharpner had made.  
  
AN: Everyone should know that the Saiyans are nicknamed monkeys and Frieza used to insult Vegeta but calling him a stupid Monkey. If you didn't know then there you go and that's why Vegeta is so pissed. He'd overheard the end of the conversation.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
END OF CHAPTER 12. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. LUV XENNIE.B 


	13. Trouble Starts

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
I do own however; Kira, Sasha and Vitani so hands off.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
In The blink of an eye before Bulma or anyone else could react Vegeta had leapt at Sharpener grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him out the open window.  
  
"Well at least he's learnt not to fight in the house," Sasha muttered and the group ran outside to see if Sharpner was ok.  
  
"Why is he attacking Sharpie?" Erasa said almost in tears.  
  
"The monkey comment. Saiyans are nicknamed monkeys cause of their monkey like tails. When I made the monkey comment I was talking about the Saiyans and hen Sharpner went a said what he thought of monkeys and Vegeta must have taken it the wrong way." Bulma explained as they searched the area for Sharpner and Vegeta.  
  
Suddenly Erasa screamed the other women looked straight up to see Vegeta holding Sharpener by the throat in twenty five feet above them.  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
"GOKU!"  
  
"TRUNKS!"  
  
Came three worried yells and the three worried husbands arrived at their wives sides in a few seconds.  
  
"What's wrong?" Came the unison reply.  
  
"Vegeta has gone ballistic and attacked Sharpner!" Bulma blurted.  
  
"Dam it I knew this was gonna happen!" Gohan growled  
  
The three men took off into the air and surrounded the pair.  
  
"Vegeta let him go!" Goku said.  
  
Vegeta smirked evilly and let go.  
  
The trio were too shocked that Vegeta had let go without an argument to remember they were twenty five feet above the ground.  
  
Sharpner fell and Videl could see by the look on Erasa's face that she was about to scream so she quickly clamped her hand over Erasa's mouth.  
  
Eighteen merely stepped forward and held an arm out in front of her as she caught Sharpner second before he hit the group.  
  
Dumping him gently at Erasa's feet as Erasa dropped to her knees cradling Sharpener's head in her lap.  
  
The rest of the Z-gang just arrived and began throwing out Questions.  
  
A feral growl pierced the racket and everyone fell silent as waves of power hit them and Goku and Trunks landed on the ground roughly.  
  
Instantly everyone looked up to see Gohan and Vegeta glaring death at each other both furious and the energy crackled fiercely around them.  
  
"That can't be good I haven't seen Gohan that mad in a very long time," Krillin muttered.  
  
"He's so mad I can't even get to him through our bond," Videl said her voice laced with worry.  
  
"Vegeta's the same," Bulma added a little worried. Vegeta got mad easy but this was beyond normal he was so mad he almost wanted to kill Gohan.  
  
Goku, Miari trunks, Trunks and Goten leapt into the air flying up to calm the pair down.  
  
"Why are they so mad at each other?" Chichi asked.  
  
"I know," Piccolo said, "I heard them arguing,"  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
AN; Sorry it's so short, I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. I ran out of time.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 13. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. LUV XENNIE.B 


	14. Why Are They So Ticked?

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
I do own however; Kira, Sasha and Vitani so hands off.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"Piccolo if you don't tell us what's gotten Gohan so fired up I'll pound it out of you," Krillin threatened trying to play tough to hide his worry.  
  
"Like to see you try shorty," Piccolo snorted.  
  
"Please tell us Piccolo." Videl asked.  
  
"I believe the first line Vegeta said was. 'So half breed you came to save the bimbo as soon as the harpy wench of yours calls.' They continued on insulting each other and each others family until the both snapped," Piccolo said never taking his eyes of the pair whose powers were slowly climbing.  
  
"So what do we do now? Neither of them will let us intervene they seem to have formed a type of Ki barrier around them when ever we try to get close," Miari Trunks said as the rest landed.  
  
"Let them punch it out I guess." Bulma sighed  
  
"A good old fashioned cock fight," Sasha sighed "Some men are so stupid,"  
  
"I'm not sure whether I should ignore that or be insulted," Miari said turning to his wife.  
  
"That's right you and your dad go through this from time to time don't you," She said with a grin.  
  
"So it was an insult then," Miari groaned.  
  
"Take it how you want sweetie I want to see Gohan kick your dad's ass," Sasha said turning back to the fight.  
  
"I don't know Vegeta can go Super Saiyan Four and Gohan only has his Mystic form," Master Roshi said.  
  
"But Gohan's powers come from his emotions and him being seriously ticked off has got to add something to it. So anyone care you make a bet?" Yamcha asked with a grin.  
  
"My Boy is about to fight Vegeta and you want to bet on it!" Chichi screamed swinging her frying pan that Yamcha only just managed to dodge.  
  
"How much?" Videl asked.  
  
Chichi looked at her daughter-in-law shocked. Before realizing that she knew something no one else did.  
  
"1,000 Zeni," Yamcha suggested,  
  
"Ok I bet 1,000 Zeni Gohan will win," Videl said with a sly smile.  
  
"Your loss, Even if Gohan does get stronger with his rage Vegeta is still a whole power level above him," Yamcha said as he and Videl shook on the bet.  
  
Sharpner began to stir in Erasa's arms thanks to Dende who had just finished healing him.  
  
"What's going on?" Sharpner whispered hoarsely  
  
"You fell unconscious from lack of oxygen. Gohan, Goku and Miari managed to get Vegeta to let you go and Dende healed you." Bulma quickly explained.  
  
The ground began to shake as two unison cries began to get loader from above.  
  
"Here come level one," Goten muttered to no one in particular.  
  
Ever one looked up as Gohan and Vegeta dragged out their transformation into level one.  
  
Their blue energy turned into a brilliant golden ball surrounding the pair.  
  
Muscles bulged to accompany their new strengths.  
  
Their spiky stair hair straightened even more and formed into thick crisp Gold spikes.  
  
Last the final change occurred though only a few could see as their eyes turned teal and their cries ended.  
  
"Wooohooo!!! GO DAD!" Pan and Bra cheered.  
  
"What's going on?" Sharpner asked completely confused.  
  
"Gohan and Vegeta are having what Sasha seems to loved putting it 'a cock fight'," Tien said. Taking his main eyes off the fight to glance at Sharpner while keeping his third eye on the pair.  
  
"Ok but what are they actually doing?" Sharpner asked trying to ignore the fact that the guy could actually watch two things at once.  
  
"They're comparing strength and showing off. By raising their power slowly like this they show off their strength while trying to make the other nervous. Eventually they will reach their maximum and whoever is the highest usually put off the weaker and they back out." Trunks said  
  
"Or the weaker is a fool and will try to attack the stronger then be beaten," Piccolo said.  
  
Sharpner and Erasa stared up at their old friend now with blonde hair.  
  
"How strong are they?" Erasa asked.  
  
"This is level one and we only know of four levels that can be achieved by a Saiyans not counting their Oozaru levels," Bulma said with a shrug.  
  
Two unison cries began again. "Here's comes level two," Bra said as the ground began to shake again.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 14. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. LUV XENNIE.B 


	15. Surprises And Loosing Bets

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Mirai Trunks (author drools)  
  
I do own however; Kira, Sasha and Vitani so hands off.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*  
  
The ground shook even harder causing the group to change their stances or fall over.  
  
Vegeta's cry became loader as he skipped super Saiyan two and went straight into super Saiyan three, long spikes of hair curling out behind him as he smirked at Gohan.  
  
Gohan merely smirked back as he slipped into his mystic form.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*  
  
"What happened?" Erasa asked staring at the pair.  
  
"They skipped level two and went straight into level three," Chichi said not really paying attention to her but watching the pair above them.  
  
"Why though?" Bra asked a bit confused.  
  
"I guess they got bored of the slow power up and decided to speed it up to prove who's strongest and get to the fighting part," Mirai replied.  
  
"But Gohan looks like normal," Sharpner protested  
  
"Gohan has his own personal power level called Mystic. Which is what he's in now. His mystic level is as strong as super Saiyan three so he never bothers turning super Saiyan three he just uses his mystic form which is a bit faster," Videl said but like Chichi she was more focused on the fight.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*  
  
Vegeta sneered at Gohan as he reached his mystic form.  
  
"You wouldn't beat me brat I am the prince of all Saiyans only your father is any sort of competition to me,"  
  
"Funny dad usually calls me for sparing before he calls you do you think it may be because I'm not as weak you think I am," Gohan smirked  
  
"Your father calls you first cause you live next door. He doesn't have to wait for you to fly out and meet him. You're as weak as you've always been."  
  
"Well if I remember right this little weakling beat your ass when he was six then beat Cell and saved your royal ass!"  
  
"Grrr it's time for you to go down brat!" Vegeta growled out between clenched teeth and began to transform into super Saiyan level four.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*  
  
Yamcha snickered "Your about to owe me 100 Zeni Videl!"  
  
"Let's make another bet on top of that shall we? I'll bet you another hundred that Gohan's power isn't far off Vegeta's,"  
  
"Yeah right Vegeta just went super Saiyan four there's no way Gohan can reach that power in his mystic form,"  
  
"Is that a yes then?" Videl asked holding out her hand.  
  
"Yep but you're just wasting your money," Yamcha said and shook her hand without even thinking.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*  
  
"You loose boy, you can't stand up against me!" Vegeta smirked  
  
"Think again Vegeta," Gohan grinned as he began to power up even more.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*  
  
The entire group's, minus four (Goku, Pan, Videl, Piccolo), jaws dropped as Gohan black hair grew thicker and down his neck and red fur began to grow across his now bare torso.  
  
Goku couldn't help but smile at the horrified look on Yamcha's face.  
  
"Oh come on Yamcha you've know Gohan since he was five you should know not to underestimate him." Goku said smiling at his now sulking friends.  
  
"Oh Yamcha," Videl singed holding out her hand. "I believe you owe me 100 Zuni."  
  
"No fair you knew Gohan could reach level four I didn't," Yamcha muttered still sulking.  
  
"No way it was as fair as can be now hand over the money,"  
  
Grumbling under his breath Yamcha gave her the money.  
  
"Serves you right for gambling," Bulma teased as she stood admiring her husbands still perfect looks even as super Saiyan four.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*  
  
Gohan grinned at Vegeta in full super Saiyan four.  
  
"So Veggie what do you thinks?' Gohan chided.  
  
Vegeta growled and took an offensive position so Gohan immediately took up a defensive.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*  
  
Sasha let out a load sharp whistle to cheer the fight on causing any alien blooded to wince.  
  
Sash realized her mistake as the thump next to her made her look down to see Mirai trunks on his bum holding his ears.  
  
"Crap! Trunks I'm so sorry!" Sasha said kneeling down next to him.  
  
"Just don't do it again. Man that hurt," Trunks muttered trying to ignore the ringing in his ears.  
  
"It could be worse you know?" Sasha piped in.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I could own a frying pan," Sasha said with a smile.  
  
"Thank Kami you don't," Mirai smiled back and the rest of the group laughed.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 15. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS.LUV XENNIE.B 


	16. What do you mean Oops, Bulma?

Disclamier; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Results for the vote.  
  
Gohan = 60  
  
Vegeta = 4  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
The fight continued between Gohan and Vegeta with such a fierce velocity that hardly anyone could keep up but it was quite clear that Gohan was beating the hell out of Vegeta.  
  
Bulma watched from below as Gohan beat her husband up in his fury  
  
* The way Gohan's going there isn't going to be enough of Vegeta left for me to have a husband especially since he's so mad at him*  
  
Bulma let out a groan of annoyance before running into the house to fetch something.  
  
"Where's she going?" Goten asked Trunks who just shrugged.  
  
"Goku don't you think this is getting a bit out of hand?" Krillin asked.  
  
Goku nodded. "Yeah I think your right Krillin we probably should call Gohan off before he does some major damage."  
  
"Gohan back off that's enough!" Chichi screamed.  
  
Gohan didn't even flinch at the order.  
  
"Wow he must be really buried in rage to ignore Chichi," Yamcha said.  
  
"Goku do something," Chichi said.  
  
"Ok here goes nothing." Goku said raising his Ki until he transformed into Super Saiyan four.  
  
Goku flew up and went to catch Gohan in a lock from behind but Gohan sensed him coming.  
  
Firing a Ki ball at Vegeta to knock him back he turned to his father.  
  
"Gohan calm down, he's paid enough," Goku said facing Gohan ready to fight him if he needed to.  
  
Gohan keep eye contact with his dad for a few seconds before lowering his fists and beginning to calm down.  
  
Vegeta flew back up hovering a few feet behind them covered in cuts, bruises and suffering a broken shoulder.  
  
Erasa gasped as she finally saw the extent of the damage Gohan had caused to Vegeta.  
  
"I never would have thought Gohan could have been capable of something like that," Sharpner muttered more to himself then anyone else.  
  
Yamcha let out a low whistle, "That had to have hurt,"  
  
"Where'd Bulma go?" Vegeta grunted not seeing his mate below them,  
  
"She ran inside a while ago," Goku said as he began to land.  
  
A bright light caused everyone to look away as the pair in the sky were covered in a bright beam.  
  
"Well that should stop them fighting," Bulma's voice was heard.  
  
"Bulma, Goku had already stopped them," Videl replied.  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well in that cause ... . . Um Oops!"  
  
"Bulma what do you mean Oops, you're a fricken genius, you shouldn't know the meaning of the word Oops!" Chichi bellowed.  
  
"What did you do?" Tien asked trying to get his vision to clear like the rest of the group.  
  
"Well I kind of used a new invention of mine to stop them from fighting."  
  
"Oh Mum please tell me you didn't!" Trunks blurted.  
  
"Well I ah, might have. . ."  
  
"MUM!"  
  
"What I wanted to try it out and it was the best way to keep my husband considering Gohan was about two seconds away from blasting him to HFIL and back!" Bulma snapped at the blurry image of her son.  
  
Trunks really didn't have a come back for that.  
  
"Bulma what does this new invention of yours do?" Krillin asked.  
  
"You'll see," Bulma smirked.  
  
"WE would have already been able to see if it hadn't almost blinded us!" Eighteen growled.  
  
"Hey I never said it was perfect I know it still need some improvements!" Bulma replied.  
  
Finally everyone's vision cleared and the group gaped at the sight before them.  
  
"MR PICCOLO!!!" Came the cry before Piccolo just managed to catch the small purple bundle that flew into his arms.  
  
"Servant woman get me my father I will not be sent off to Frieza as his bargaining chip!" Came a small snobby command.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
END OF CHAPTER15. TBC.PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	17. Life With The Chibis

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters.  
  
AN: sorry it took so long I wrote six different versions of this chapter and didn't like any of them. So this is the one you get cause it was best out of the lot.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
***Four days later***  
  
Videl walked down the stairs to see Sharpner and Erasa sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
"How is he?" Erasa asked.  
  
"He's asleep, he asked if he could go home again today and I had to tell him Goku and Chichi were away on holiday, I don't like lying to him," Videl sighed.  
  
"This bites, At least when Grandpa got turned back into a Chibi he kept all his memories how come dad and Vegeta didn't when Bulma used that ray on them and turned them into Chibi's."  
  
"I'm not sure Pan. But you and I both know Bulma and both Trunks' are working round the clock to try and fix the ray and reverse the effects."  
  
"Shouldn't she already have known how to reverse the effects when she fired it at Gohan and Vegeta?' Sharpner asked.  
  
"She did but you remember as soon as she aimed it at Vegeta he thought it was a weapon and blew it up. Now she's trying to figure out why they lost their memories that way she can make the ray so it will defiantly give them their memories back when she returns them to their full size." Videl answered.  
  
There was a knock at the door and a shot of purple shot the through the room "Mr Piccolo, Mr Piccolo, Mr Piccolo!" came Gohan's tiny happy voice.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder who's at he door," Pan muttered sarcastically as Videl got up to follow Gohan and answer the door.  
  
"It's pretty cute though how you're Dad basically worshipped Piccolo as a kid." Erasa said.  
  
"He first met Piccolo when he kidnapped him to take him away and train him. Piccolo then left him in the wilderness for a few months all by himself to survive. Then he shows up teaches him how to fly by dropping him off a cliff, beats him to a pulp while teaching him how to fight. So now tell me why Dad worshipped him as a kid."  
  
Sharpner and Erasa stared at Pan for a while, "How old was your dad when all this happened?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"He was five and a half when I first took him and I had him out there for a year. Even when I left him to fend for himself I was always watching him though." Piccolo said adding the last part to Pan.  
  
"Really Goten never told me that bit." Pan replied.  
  
"Of course not I'm the big bad green Namek," Piccolo grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Mr Piccolo did you come to take me back to mummy and daddy?" Gohan asked holding onto the end of his tail with his chubby little hands. (CUTE)  
  
"No Kid you're parents are still away, you need to stay here with Videl for a while longer."  
  
"Ok Mr Piccolo. Videl's nice, I like her she's pretty too like mommy," Gohan said with a huge grin.  
  
Videl rubbed her temples, "Please tell me I'm not really like Chichi," Videl mumbled.  
  
Pan sweat dropped slightly, "No of course not mum. I'm sure Gohan compares everyone to Grandma and Grandpa just like I used to when I was little." Pan said trying to reassure her mum.  
  
Piccolo merely snorted before taking Gohan out to train.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"SERVANT WOMAN!" Came Chibi Vegeta's below from somewhere in capsule corps.  
  
Bulma moaned "What now? I swear this is my punishment for merely wanting to try out my latest experiment,"  
  
"Well you did pick one of the worst people to try it on. Even if dad hadn't lost his memories he still would have been pissed," Trunks said.  
  
"But he wouldn't have destroyed the ray if he had his memories," Mirai pointed out not even bothering to look up from his computer where he was working.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and poked his tongue out at his older counterpart. He'd found it weird at first having an older version of himself but due to the major differences in how they grew up they really were very different people.  
  
The door swung open and Vegeta strode in wearing his Royal Saiyan armour.  
  
"Vegeta didn't I tell you to change out of that Armour you've been wearing it for four days and it probably stinks!" Bulma said crossing her arms and glaring at the Chibi in annoyance.  
  
"You Woman are so far below me you have no authority to order me around and I refuse to wear your hideous earthling clothing!" Vegeta snorted and arrogantly crossed his tiny Chibi arms over his little chest.  
  
Bulma looked at him once before breaking out into Giggles. Both Trunks' snickered quietly to themselves but didn't let Chibi Vegeta remember in case he decided to teach them a lesson for laughing at him once he gained his full size and memory back.  
  
"You're such a cute little Chibi Vegeta," Bulma got out between giggles.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled and stormed over to kick her but before he got a chance Bulma rolled over and clamped something around his forearm. (He has the Saiyan body suit on with no sleeves)  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Vegeta said looking at the silver ring around his forearm.  
  
Bulma grinned as she stood up and picked him up but no matter home much he struggled he couldn't break free.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!"  
  
"It's a Ki restraint your Ki and strength is now matched to that of an earthling your age,"  
  
"WHAT YOU STUPID COW GET THIS THING OFF ME RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
"Nope you smell, I'm going to give you a bath and then you are going to wear the clothes that I give you or I will make you walk around this building in your birthday suit!" Bulma said and walked out of the room carrying a cursing Chibi Vegeta in her arms.  
  
As soon the door closed behind them Trunks and Mirai collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Oh I've just got to tell Kira and Vitani this," Mirai said as he headed out the door to find his family.  
  
"I'm gonna ring Pan and Goten and tell that lot over there." Trunks called after Mirai who just nodded to let trunks know he'd heard him as he stepped out of the lab.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
END OF CHAPTER17. TBC.PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	18. Letters and Phone Calls

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of its characters.  
  
AN; MAILING LIST  
  
Ok peoplz I'll be staring a mailing list for my Dragonball Z/GT stories. So if anyone would like to be notified by email whenever I update one of my stories I'll now do it. It doesn't matter whether you have a fan fiction account or not just email me (Saiyan_xenobia_4_trunks@hotmail.com) your address or put it in a review and I'll add you to my mailing list. I'll then send an email to you from my email address to let you know if I've updated one of my Dragonball Z/GT stories but I won't however have one for individual stories it will be one list for all of my Dragonball Z/GT stories. Ok thanks. Enjoy the new chapter Luv Xennie.B  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Late that night.  
  
Videl woke up to a small shake on her arm. Slowly opening her eyes the slight of Gohan standing there in his Pyjamas welcomed her. His small arms were wrapped around a teddy that Pan used to have as a baby and he beamed at her once he saw she was awake.  
  
"What's wrong Gohan?" Videl asked  
  
"I can't sleep," Gohan pouted.  
  
Videl yawned and lifted the blankets for Gohan to climb in with her. Gohan snuggled up next to her and she wrapped her arms tightly around him.  
  
"Nigh night. Videl, *yawn* luv you," Gohan whispered and drifted off to sleep with Videl close behind him.  
  
Videl had set up a futon for Gohan too sleep on in the corner of their room but he could never get to sleep and so he crawled into bed with her.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Four o'clock the next morning Videl was woken to the phone ringing.  
  
Muttering a string of curses she reached out and snagged the phone of the night stand.  
  
"What the hell do you want at ... Kami. ... Four in the bloody morning!" Videl growled into the phone.  
  
A smooth deep voice chuckled on the other end of the line. "Sorry Aunt Videl, I forgot about the time difference it's already ten in the morning here."  
  
Videl sat up at the sound of the voice on the other end of the line. "Blade, oh my gosh I haven't talked to you in so long," Videl smiled.  
  
"Yeah sorry I've been getting the money off the rellies. I've got to fly over to the northern mountains to see my grandparents and pick up Blush then we'll be home and come and visit you guys. I'd love to here what you've all been up to." Blade said.  
  
"That sounds great. Well I guess I should get one of your parents huh?" Videl said sneaking out of bed so she didn't wake Gohan and heading down the hall.  
  
"Yeah can you put Dad on the phone I need to talk to him about something first?" Blade replied.  
  
"Ok hold on a sec," Videl knocked softly on the guest bedroom door and a little while later the door opened.  
  
"What is it?" Sharpner asked sleepily,  
  
"You're son wants to talk to you," Videl said.  
  
"Huh?" Sharpner muttered not noticing the phone in Videl's hand.  
  
Videl held the phone up on front of his face.  
  
"Oh, thanks," Sharpner said taking the phone and heading back into the bedroom.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Videl went down stairs to make herself a coffee not long after she'd sat down to drink it Goku walked in the door with the mail.  
  
"Goku what in the world are you doing up so early?" Videl asked around a yawn.  
  
"I was training with Piccolo then I figure cause it was so early I could transmit to the post office and get the mail while no ones around to see me," Goku said handing Videl a small bundle of envelopes.  
  
"Oh thanks. Pan will be pleased since it was her turn to go and get it," Videl said beginning to sift through the mail.  
  
"Well I better go before Chichi wakes up and finds me gone," Goku said and dashed back out he door.  
  
Videl shook her head at Goku's antics before frowning at one of the envelops in her hand.  
  
"I wonder who this is from," Videl muttered as she opened the letter.  
  
After reading the first few lines of the letter she dropped her mug of coffee out of shock.  
  
Sharpner, Erasa and the newly awoken Gohan ran into the kitchen after hearing the mug shatter. Erasa quickly scooped up Gohan so he wouldn't run across the broken mug with his bare feet as she saw the mess.  
  
"Videl what's wrong?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"We have to go see Bulma right now!" Videl said as she quickly cleaned up the mess from her mug.  
  
"Why the rush?" Erasa asked putting Gohan down once the broken pieces of mug were cleaned up.  
  
"Our school reunion date has been set for two days from now. We have to get Gohan fixed in time for it."  
  
Gohan looked up at her as he rubbed the sleep out of one eye. "What's wrong with me? Am I sick?" Gohan asked with a yawn.  
  
"No, Gohan your just a little ... under the weather and Bulma wants to make you feel good as new," Videl said  
  
"Oh Ok."  
  
"Why can't he just miss the reunion?" Erasa asked.  
  
"He promised to make a speech a few weeks back. Since he graduated top of all our classes he was asked and he agreed they just had to confirm the date then all the invitations would go out." Videl explained as she put Gohan down. "Gohan I want you to go get ready to go to Bulma's alright?"  
  
"Ok!" Gohan cheered and took off up the stairs.  
  
"Oh ... Hey by the way Blade and Blush should be back in the city tomorrow night, they said they'd go and pay for the house Erasa and I picked when we went house shopping yesterday. So we should be out of your hair just after the reunion."  
  
"Don't be silly you guys. It's been great having you here and it's been no real trouble." Videl smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm sure Gohan would say exactly the same thing." Sharpner said.  
  
"Of course he would," Erasa said.  
  
Sharpner rolled his eyes "That's only because he's a momma's boy and uses his manners,"  
  
"At least one of our men does," Erasa said elbowing Sharpner in the ribs.  
  
"Hey!" Sharpner protested as Videl and Erasa laughed at him.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
END OF CHAPTER 18  
  
TBC  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
THANKS  
  
LUV XENIIE.B 


End file.
